Gebruikersblog:Leen.Rionnagh/from Earth to Intiwizkinde - through here!
day~1/post~1: 'introducing myself on my profile ''Greetings to all visitors. While reading more about Elves and also about Middle-Earth, and all the Kingdoms there, I found lots of Tolkien, also Asoiaf and other references to fantasy in the modern world. '' ''The world that I want to describe is or soon will be on TionQ, and of course this means that anything described is swiftly makeable. That is why I will introduce Fandom Wiki Wereldruim, or its full name being Universe.IHR.Wereldruim.Intiwizkinde, about our imaginary solar system and the imaginary void, aswell as the imaginary ground we are walking on. My memory is the worst, and thus many attempts to try and describe and what I presume to be true, have failed due to quitting and starting anew. Like this, I have come up with a dozen names for me, myself, you and I, and never keep them longer than one month. By then usually someone is making a business using them. '' ''So ... I am Leen and Rionnagh means little star, which is appropriate because of a link to the star children, being so nice to us Earthlings in choosing our sweet little planet earth to rescue and turn into a mighty planetary solar system. '' ''Greetings again. '''day~1/post~2: '''introducing the title of my first wiki Wereldruim is the planetary system built around our old sun. Like Andromeda and Kiniton, it is centered around the IHR: Interstellaire Handels Ruimte (voor dingen, niet te ruim interpreteren, eerder geen goudvissen verkopen, ook niet als die Leen heten). As you know we live in the universe although the universe is likely to also be our neighbour. Together we are the duoverse, and much much more ... Intiwizkinde, on the micro-part of the multiverse, is the planet on which most of our feet - humans and hobbits, and many others times 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, you name it - are standing, proudly presenting the ending of having to begin over and over again without making progress: Eternal peace, here and expanding throughout the universe (we are still figuring out what the neighbours are), and Earth is a Moon to it, like many others. Saturn a brother, and Sun the sole central guiding star for all others like Intiwizkinde. So like this you know a little more about our world. '''day~1/post~3: about this map of my world Here is where I first laid eyes on our New World, that was promised to us since - who's to tell? the year two thousand? Or rather the year -30.000, so it seems. thumb|400px So ... around the beginning of the records about the emerging of the modern man (and woman, to our best estimate, letting some of the most interesting stories in the whole whrighde world aside), as living next to, with, or against the ancient man, the both together known as Neanderthal and Cro Magnon or Homo Sapiens (what is the difference? I like to think about myself that I am Cro Magnon, but does this mean that I am not Homo Sapiens?) Now I do not know who put this map online, but I appreciate it like no other, and this because ... I was trying to find Anorien, land under the sun, which is also the name of a region near Arnor and Gondor. And I found this. I'm thinking that no human hand posted it, because when I found it, in August 2019, it had come into existence only recently, or even needed much adjustment from then. This is the map of the entire planet then. Now it is more than double the size, and more: We MADE it become double this size! A brand new genealogical branch of original natural born wizards did that, while their mother was angry with their father for 'blowing things out of proportion' - as he sometimes does - and was afraid that the world would be to big for her ( ... to rule as a non-despotic queen mother, the monarch of Anorien ... so by now she is giving the rule a chance by being the despotic, giving and taking, mom-voice, angry about being trapped on her moon, and about shuttles being stolen ... - one shouldn't even get her started - which no-one really does ...) due to her son's loyalty to their father. The sons do need mentioning as being parts of the team that made our world, or the first world we will see once we leave this planet (for all they of you who really áre still on this planet) Categorie:Blogberichten